Iris Bay SHRPG (S1-S1)
Iris Bay has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of the recent Mummy film series have been taken into account in this continuity. Iris Bay is an original character created by Jack Bauer, but the basis comes from the Ardeth Bay character from the the first two Stephen Sommers Mummy films. Character History “For some reason, our family motto is live today, fight tomorrow. I guess it means, when there's heavy stuff going down live this day as the last day of your life then tomorrow you fight.” - Iris Bay Earlier Life Iris Bay was born on December 10, 1977 in New York City, although during her childhood had move around until they settled in Los Angeles. Her family had been a loyal ally to a family named O'Connell since Ardeth Bay, their patriarch and Iris’ grandfather, had helped the family’s patriarchs, Rick O'Connell and Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell, after accidentally unleashed Imhotep, a mummy that awaken became undead and controlled vast powers. Ardeth, who like Rick (although he claimed it was something he didn’t believe in at the time), was a sacred Medjai warrior trained in keeping not letting the undead mummy come back to life and had helped the O'Connells in saving the world, twice. Since the late 1920s, the Bay family had become a loyal alley for the O'Connell family afterwards and assisted them when they needed the help. Iris had mainly grown up to be the childhood best friend for Joseph Richard O'Connell and in her spare time had trained to become a Medjai warrior herself. Iris and Joseph had gotten along rather quickly and grew up to be great friends with each other, even attending the same private schools with each other. The both of them even attended college together, the University of Los Angeles, and it was during the first few weeks of their freshman semester where they lost their virginity with each other. They never dated as Joseph noted that they probably shamed themselves if were to be together as a couple since best friends shouldn't date or have sex with each other. However in the spring of 1997, Joseph, for reasons unknown, left college after a couple of years and Iris was still in the process of trying to pass all of her courses. She would take a summer job as a waitress in Los Angeles to financially sustain herself while she continued to go to UCLA. During this time, Iris also realized that she was starting to become more attracted towards women then with men, she knew to some extend she was bisexual to Joseph only. Womenly Love In the fall of 1997, she would meet and fall in love with her first real woman: Victoria Morris, who was married at the time and was one of her professors. The both of them saw they'd secretly fallen in love with each other, but this did not scare the both of them, as Victoria saw that her marriage with her husband, Mr. Morris, was on the rocks and when she was secretly with Iris, who was deeply loved her teacher, Victoria felt more alive then before. Victoria would go and file for a divorce in 1999, but Mr. Morris died in a car crash before anything could be done. Although the marriage had been on the rocks, she had still loved him. Now somewhat together, Victoria and Iris were able to spend more time with each other and Iris helped Victoria while the latter continued to work for UCLA and also helped Iris in her art finding, as she had taken an interest in that. While she worked as waitress, Iris had become to take an interest of two subjects. First, Iris had also begun to go to art exhibits and saw she had an eye for art, wanting to do this for a living. Second, Iris had begun to get into conspiracy theories and learn about of those during her off-time, attending classes, lectures and reading books about conspiracy theories. Iris tried to go on the dating scene once or twice, but she felt she knew that they couldn't date someone who was an art gallery owner and a conspiracy theorist. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Iris Bay stands at five foot three inches tall, and weighs about one hundred and eighteen pounds. She has a slim, average but curvy body type. She has long dark brown hair, almost black in color, and brown eyes, matching her medium brown skin complexion. Normally she wears expensive clothing, but Iris also wears comfortable clothing such as workout clothing. Notably Iris has a scar after having her appendix taken out at a young age. Category:Sacred Medjai Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers